In recent centuries, firearms have been widely used for hunting games or waging wars. To achieve precision in using firearms, monopods, bipods, tripods, gun carriages, and/or other support structures are typically attached to firearms for providing stability during firing. However, the support structures can reduce the portability of the firearms by increasing the weight and the size of the complete assemblies. Accordingly, attachment mechanisms that can enable quick attachment/detachment of the support structures to from the firearms are needed for improved operability.